


Who Taught You How To Hate?

by orphan_account



Series: professor layton fics [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Character Study, Crying, Desmond Sycamore's Daughter (Mentioned), Desmond Sycamore's Wife (mentioned), Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Murder, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Title from a Disturbed Song, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raymond has a talk with his master.
Relationships: Jean Descole & Raymond, Raymond & Desmond Sycamore
Series: professor layton fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439
Kudos: 8





	Who Taught You How To Hate?

"Master?" The butler's raspy voice asked. Desmond looked up from his cup of tea. "What is it, Raymond?" He looked down at the short man.

"Why do you hate Targent so much?"

The man paused. He hated them for a lot of reasons. Them ripping apart his family, killing his wife and daughter in cold blood, ruining his life, and so on. It had turned him bitter and cold; like a deadly side effect of a drug.

Desmond sucked in a breath. "I hate them for a long list of reasons." He replied and averted his gaze away from him. He gently clenched the cup in his hands as he attempted to blink back flowing tears. Raymond frowned and pulled the man into a tight hug.

"It's okay master," Raymond said. "It will be okay."


End file.
